


Overworked

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Series: Little bit of Caregiving [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Multi, New Year's Resolutions, Protectiveness, arin is concerned, dan works too hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Dan can't say no, so Arin says it for him.





	Overworked

Arin couldn’t help that his caretaking personality sometimes found its way out of the scenes they did at home and into real life situations.

He and Dan were sitting with Brent, having a small meeting, discussing the outlook for 2018 and stuff that could be improved for 2017. Arin and Dan’s plates were already full as it is; Dan was shooting a new music video (with a heavy cloak that hurt his back and shoulders; he was rubbing one of them absently through his jacket right now), and Arin was helping Ross with Gameoverse, and both of them were filming rumps, of course. But whereas Arin had resolved to calm things down for himself in 2018, spread out his schedule as much as he could to keep his stress levels at a manageable place (he did not want another panic attack, both because they sucked and worried his lovers), it seemed Dan had made no such resolution, and was already showing signs of being overwhelmed.

They were just wrapping up the meeting when Brent grabbed Dan’s wrist. “Oh, I almost forgot! You’ll be doing a small performance on Saturday night. Ninja Sex Party was asked to open for an indie rock group, and I think it may open a few new doors for us! The manager seems really nice, and the band’s great. Whaddya say?”

Arin turned, watching Dan carefully. His partner hated saying no, and Brent sometimes took advantage of this. It was a gross and slimy thing to do, but hey, welcome to the industry. And the funny thing was that Dan could say no, but when it came down to his job, it was more difficult for him to turn down opportunities.

Dan swiveled his head slightly, fingers massaging at the base of his neck. Before the meeting, he’d confessed to Arin that he’d run out of the house without breakfast, having to be out early for something or other (possibly to meet Brian before he dropped off Audrey at her grandmother’s, but he wasn’t too sure), and had asked if they could spare a minute to get food before filming today. Of course Arin couldn’t say no. So he already knew Dan was hungry. But his boyfriend looked uncomfortable, and he swallowed before speaking. “Umm, well…”

“It’s only to open,” Brent hurried on. “I know you’ve been busy, but I just think the opportunity for connections here is pretty clear.” He looked expectantly at Dan, who, frankly, looked like a startled animal.

Before Dan could agree to something that would no doubt wear him out even further, Arin turned to Brent. “No.”

“No?” Brent raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t expecting that, clearly. “What do you mean, “no”? First of all,” he leaned forward, eyes growing hard, “this is Dan’s opportunity, and—”

“No, he’s busy,” Arin said firmly. “He’s coming to dinner with Suzy and I. We’ve made reservations.” He could see Dan out of the corner of his eye looking surprised and confused, but not angry, which he supposed was a bonus.

Brent snorted. “Those can be rescheduled.”

“It’s our anniversary,” Arin snarled. “It can’t be rescheduled.” He grabbed his bag, settling it on his shoulder. “You need to stop overworking him just because he won’t say no to you. He’s a fucking human being, Brent, not a man for hire.” He angrily looked Brent’s shocked form up and down before turning on his heel. “C’mon, Danny,” he said over his shoulder as he stormed out.

Arin could hear Dan following him, but he was suddenly overcome with this protective rage. Couldn’t Brent see how tired Dan looked? And how thin he was? If the fucking spandex for his suits was big on him, then that was a clear sign that Dan needed to rest and put on a few pounds. And even after a few days at home with family, he looked exhausted and jet-lagged! Arin didn’t realize he was grumbling to himself or that Dan had been trying to get his attention until two big hands were putting gentle pressure on his shoulders. 

“Arin,” Dan said, his big brown eyes searching Arin’s face. “Arin, listen to me.”

“Dan,” Arin sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Dan, I’m sorry, but…” he stopped himself, backing up. “No, you know what? I’m not! I’m not sorry!” They were in a fairly public hallway at the Grump Space, with people working in the rooms beyond, so he should’ve been more worried about being overheard as his voice rose steadily in volume. “You deserve to rest! More than any of us here! You work yourself to the bone—literally—constantly, and no one ever seems grateful! You’re so conscious of the worth of the performance you give in everything, and it breaks my heart, and nobody fucking cares!”

“Arin,” Dan said softly, sliding his arms to Arin’s biceps, “don’t shout. Please.”

“And you’re tense! And you’re hurting! And you don’t allow for any time to yourself! And—!”

But Arin didn’t get a chance to say what else he thought, because Dan was kissing him.

It was adorably like a Disney princess kissing her prince. Dan’s slender frame was pressed against Arin’s stocky chest, hands delicately planted on his shoulders, the angle diagonal, as their lips met—chastely, at first, and then somebody opened their mouths, and the kiss deepened, right there in the office.

Dan was crying, and Arin could feel the tears against his cheek. As Dan began to shake, Arin ended the kiss and slipped into the storage room, which was not very cozy, admittedly, but it was the closest private room, and shut the door behind them. 

Dan sat down on one of the boxes full of games, and Arin knelt beside him. The older man practically fell into Arin’s lap, sniffling into his shoulder. Arin just ran his hands through Dan’s hair, whispering soothing words to him in the hopes of calming him down. The fact that Dan had just broke down in the middle of a work day was further proof that he was stressed beyond belief, so Arin couldn’t have regretted his decision if he tried. Not that he had any remorse for it before.

“Thank you,” Dan said shakily as he calmed down. “I…I needed the excuse to fuck off for a weekend.”

Arin kissed Dan’s forehead, which was hot from crying. “Of course, dude. I got your back.”

Dan giggled, nuzzling into Arin’s neck, wrapping his arms around Arin and just holding him, and Arin held him back, even though the hard floor was starting to hurt his knees.

There was a moment of silence, and then Dan shivered as his stomach complained. “Arrgh, fuck,” he groaned, shifting to rub his stomach with one hand. “I really regret not eating breakfast.”

Arin chuckled and kissed Dan’s forehead again. “C’mon, skeleton boy. Let’s get you fed up.” He let Dan get up, and help him stand up, groaning as his knees cracked. 

Dan giggled. “I am a bit skeletal at the moment, huh?”

“Please tell me you got scolded by your grandmother.”

Dan nodded, putting on a Jewish Mom voice. “Leigh Daniel, what are they feeding you? I knew there was a drought out there, but is there a food shortage, too?”

Arin laughed, taking Dan’s hand. “We can change that for sure. A few nights of home-cooked meals, and you’ll fit into your costumes better.”

Dan squeezed Arin’s hand and smiled, leaning his head against Arin’s shoulder with a content sigh. “I know I already thanked you, but…thank you. I’m glad you stood up for me back there.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Arin nuzzled Dan before leading him through the door. “On to lunch!”

“Yes!” Dan cheered. “D’ya think you could give me a massage tonight as well?” He frowned. “My fucking shoulders are killing me.”

“I’d be happy to, Daniel,” Arin replied with a smirk. “Your shoulders are the sexiest part of you.”

Dan laughed. “What are you, a tumblr post?”

“Dan’s sexy shoulders make me wet.”

Dan swatted at him, but he probably deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks. Bleh.
> 
> Is anyone else worried about how skinny Dan is? And how much he's already overworking himself? No? Just me?


End file.
